For, Natara
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: There's a murder on the loose, killing those who are close to Natara. Natara tries to keep her sanity as she searches for the killer. What happens when the killer reveals Mal as it's next victim? Mal/Natara eventually!


**For, Natara.**

Chapter One: A New Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cause of Death or any of the characters in it :] But I hope everyone enjoys!**

"Hey, how's my favorite mind reader doing today?" Detective Mal Fallon says with a smirk, walking into the break room of the San Francisco office.

Special Agent Natara sits at an oval table with the day's crossword puzzle, briefly looking at Mal as a smirk forms on her face. "What are you doing here Mal? Shouldn't you be out working that case with Blaise?" She says returning her focus on the crossword puzzle.

Mal takes a seat next to her with an overdramatic frown on his face. "Aw, and here I am thinking you would be glad to see me."

Natara lets out a small giggle and playfully shoves Mal in his arm. "But really, what's up?"

"Blaise called out sick. She said she might not be in for weeks! It's the measles or something like that." Mal said with a shrug. "I knew she looked a little sick a dinner last night."

Natara cleared her throat awkwardly, placing the pencil in her hand down on the table. "How's the case going?"

Mal moved his head side to side, shaking a hand. "We haven't made much progress but we're hoping to catch a big break sometime soon."

"Oh ok, well….that sounds fantastic. I hope you find something out soon." Natara said with her best fake smile.

"Thanks."

An overwhelming amount of silence fell on the room. Natara looked at Mal who immediately looked away from her, running a hand through his hair. Natara knew his body language was saying he was uncomfortable and possibly wanting to tell her something. She sat straight up in her chair, trying to make sure her body positioning wouldn't give away anything to him. Not that Mal knew how to read body language anyway.

"I miss you, you know." Mal finally said with a serious expression on his face as his eyes met with Natara's.

Natara smiled preparing to speak but was interrupted by Captain Maria Yeong barging into the break room. Her face was long and serious as she looked between the two for a moment before speaking.

"Special Agent Williams, I would like to see you in my office please." She spoke softly. Natara noticed the lack of eye contact she gave her and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Yes Captain." Natara nodded, getting up from the table and following the Captain. She looked at Mal before exiting the room who gave her a puzzled look that she returned with a shrug.

Just then, Ken Greene walked into the break room, shaking his head in sorrow as he looked at Natara.

"Aint it sad?" Ken said taking a seat next to Mal.

"What, man?" Mal said taking a sip of coffee that he had in his hand.

"Natara! You tellin' me you didn't hear what just happened?"

"No, what happened?" Mal said with a concerned look as Ken scooted his chair closer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Natara sat in the office of Captain Maria Yeong, who was unusually quiet. "Is there something wrong Captain?" Natara asked, noticing the solemn look on the Captain's face.

The Captain didn't speak. She shuffled a few papers on her desk, even arranged a few items as well. Then she finally spoke. "I don't know how else to tell you this Natara," She said firmly, crossing her hands on her desk "But you are a strong woman and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this."

A shiver ran through Natara's body as she tried to keep her composure in her seat. "Captain, I don't mean to be rude but are you going to tell me what's going on here?" Natara prepared herself for the worst, thinking she was going to be replaced by Blaise.

"Your father…" The Captain began to say but the stopped and looked at her hands folded neatly on her desk."

Natara's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. "My father? What happened?"

"He's been murdered."

The words seemed to ring in Natara's ears as she stared blankly at the Captain. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out because all Natara could hear were those 3 fatal words. _He's been murdered._ Natara felt the tears clouding her eyes and the guilt banging throughout her rapid heartbeat. Her and her father didn't get along. He wanted her to work in business but that didn't interest her. A tear trickled down her face in which she quickly wiped away.

"When did this happen?" Natara said, her voice void with emotion as she kept a strong look on her face.

The Captain sighed, adjusting herself in her seat. "Just 30 minutes ago. Your mother and sister found him in the guest house. Natara I'm sorry for your loss."

"I want to see him." Natara said, rising from her seat. The Captain nodded and with that, Natara quickly left the office.

She noticed Mal standing at the end of the hallway with his arms crossed across his chest. She quickly brushed past him and he followed close behind. "Who told you?" She said keeping up her fast pace.

"Ken." Mal said, trying to stay on Natara "Natara, I really want you to know that –"

"I'm fine Mal, I just need to get there as soon as possible."

"Let me drive."

Natara stared down at the body of her father, covered with a white blanket of some sort. Blood stained the white carpet of the living room her family's guest house. Mal stood close by Natara, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as his other rested in his pocket.

"I just don't understand." Natara said softly. "My mom and sister left the house at 12:30 am for a spa day and my father had the day off. When they come back close to 5, he's dead."

Mal doesn't know what to say. All he does is wrap his arm around her and pulls her close to his chest. Another tear escapes the eye of Natara before pulling away from Mal.

"We didn't even get a chance to make up." She said wiping the tear away. "But I will find out who did this to him." She said looking up to Mal.

"I'm here for you. Even if it means I have to stop the case with Blaise. I want to catch this bastard and make sure he suffers." Mal says seriously, returning Natara's gaze.

"Thanks Mal." Natara says trying to smile but her heart shutters as she looks back down at the body of her father.

"Excuse me Miss Williams?" A young officer says approaching Natara and Mal as he removes his hat. "I'm sorry ma'am but they have to take the body now." He says nervously.

Natara nods and the younger officer waves over a team to collect the body. She stood motionless as she watched the team zip her father into a body bag and carry him away. Mal put a hand on her shoulder, hanging his head at the sadness of the whole situation.

"Agent Williams and Detective Fallon, get over here quick!" Captain Maria Yeong said from across the room, waving them over.

Mal and Natara jogged over. "What is it Captain? Did they find any evidence of the killer?" Natara said, her eyes pleading with the Captain's.

Natara noticed the Captain's face looked very similar to when she broke the news about her father. Her heart dropped a little. "We didn't find anything pertaining to who the killer might be," The Captain said, "But we did find something."

The Captain held up a plastic baggy and handed it over to Natara. "This was found on the body." The Captain said, hanging her head low.

Natara held the plastic baggy up and saw a slip of paper splattered with little dots of blood. Natara quickly put a hand over her agape mouth when she read what slip said.

"For Natara?" Mal read aloud. "Do you think this means Natara's father was killed because…"

"Because of me…" Natara said tears welting in her eyes as she stared down at the paper.

"We're not sure yet, but there's a possibility that this crime should have been a hate crime towards you Natara." The Captain said.

"I want protection for my mother and Neha." Natara responded trying to hold back tears.

"Already covered." The Captain said. "Detective Fallon please escort Agent Williams home. I do not want you working the rest of the day."

"But.." Natara began to say.

"Now!" The Captain ordered before walking over to another group of police officers.

The ride to Natara's house was a silent one. Her face was stone and cold every time Mal glanced at her as he drove. He never saw her like that before. Never. Mal soon parked in front of her apartment complex but noticed that she didn't move. It was dark but he was pretty sure she was wiping tears away from her face.

"This is all my fault." Natara said quietly, looking at Mal.

"You didn't do anything wrong Natara! It was some psycho! Come on, don't do this to yourself. Don't beat yourself up." Mal said strongly.

"You're right Mal. But I just wonder who could have done this…because of me?"

"Too much thinking is a bad thing. Come on, let me walk you inside."

"No…I think I want to be alone tonight." Natara said, breaking eye contact with Mal. "Bye." She said exiting the car and making her way to her apartment.

As soon as she reached the lobby, all the tears shes been holding in all day seemed to burst out. She found herself crying hard gasping for air but trying not to let anyone hear her in the hallways. She really wanted Mal to come in but she didn't want him to see her like this. She took the elevator to the 3 floor where her apartment was and practically ran down the hallway to get to her room. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a tall man who was standing outside her apartment. She screamed, trying to fight the man.

"Shhh! Natara, shh!" The man said. "It's me!"

Natara's screams turned into a quiet sob as she looked up at the man. "Oscar? What are you…"

She began to say before Oscar put a finger to her lips.

"I heard, Natara. About your father. It has made be realize how short life is and how I don't want to lose you. I've been waiting to tell you this for a while. I want you back, Natara."

"You can't do this Oscar! You can't just come back and –" But Natara was cut off by Oscar's lips meeting hers. His hands held her face tightly yet softly as he kissed her passionately. Natara felt herself loosen at his touch and kissed him back eagerly. When they parted, Oscar wiped one of Natara's tears with his thumb at locked his eyes with hers.

"Let me come in with you." He said softly, kissing her cheek.

Natara nodded as she opened the front door, gently grabbing Oscars hand and leading him inside. Her mind flickered back to Mal but it was interrupted by Oscars lips meeting hers again.


End file.
